A Place Only We Know
by ShinjiruHikari
Summary: The feelings were always there, yet she was too afraid to acknowledge them. She was bound to her best friend, but fate didn't create this mark. It was her heart.


A/N: This was originally a short story that I wrote for class, but my weakness for NozoEli caused me to rewrite it into a fic. Well, this is my first time writing this pairing so... go easy on me.

Anyway, I hope you like it and I'll consider writing a part two in Nozomi's perspective if requested (or if I feel like it lol). Enjoy and happy reading~

_Plot: She was bonded to her, bonded to her best friend. Yet, it wasn't fate that created this mark. It was her heart._

* * *

A Place Only We Know

It was an ordinary day for Eli as she stood, alone, in the meeting room. Her ice-blue eyes gazed out the window, observing a pair of laughing girls huddled together beneath a cherry-blossom tree. One sported ebony hair tied in two, long twin-tails while the other had shoulder-length crimson hair. Yet, with a tug of envy in her heart, she watched as they merely sat together, hands intertwined, heads resting against one another. She could see the happiness reflected within their eyes, as if they were lost in their own world.

Unable to continue gazing at the couple, she focused her attention back towards the stack of paperwork piled on her desk. They lay, untouched and abandoned, in a disarrayed fashion. Part of her, the self-sufficient and diligent worker, wanted to finish all of it before it got dark out. She had promised to get all of it done by the end of the day. Yet, here she was, staring out the window, with no intention of moving towards the stack.

She heaved a sigh, feeling the fatigue circle around and pull her closer to an almost sluggish state. Her eyes felt slightly heavier, forcing her to put a little more effort into keeping them open. She suppressed a yawn as she lazily leaned against the windowsill. At that moment, the door creaked open.

Eli's head snapped towards the door, eyes taking in a familiar face. A face that sent her heart fluttering at the mere sight of it. Her breath hitched within her throat as fear prodded at her, mixing in with her urge to smile and greet the figure lingering by the door. She reeled herself in, forcing herself to keep the same passive look.

"It really isn't hard to find you," a voice commented playfully. Footsteps accompany the soft, tinkling sound of keys. "After all, you really like to worry me, don't you?" Emerald-green eyes bore right into hers, taking her by surprise.

"W-Well, you know me, Nozomi." Eli stammers, stumbling over her words. Her heart was throbbing almost painfully within her chest as she caught a glimpse of Nozomi's cheeky smile. It was a smile that told her that the girl was up to her usual tricks again. The mischievous twinkle within those emerald-green eyes said it all.

Nozomi strides towards her, resembling a nimble lioness, as she approaches Eli. Her hair that's usually done in two, low twin-tails is down today, fall in a purple curtain down her back. Even her eyes look a bit different than usual. The usual soft, forest green has a darker hue, giving it a harder, unreadable appearance. There's something different about Nozomi today, yet Eli can't quite decipher it.

When Nozomi's lips perch in a knowing smile, Eli snaps out of her stupor. Blood rushes to her face, making her temperature rise as she tried to get a grip on herself. She averts her eyes, barely catching the strange flicker within the back of those observant eyes.

Tapping her fingers against her arm, she tried to keep a calm expression as she felt her heart tug with a prickle of anxiety. She drummed a fast tempo against her arm, making soft rustling sounds as the tip of her fingers tapped against her shirt. It was her own defense mechanism against the invading noises in the room, perhaps even a distraction from the dread that was welling within the pit of her stomach.

"Elichi." Nozomi calls out, reaching out to her. But Eli's ears tune her out. Eli's breathing has sped up in short, ragged pants. Her hands clench and quiver by her side as her heart thuds rapidly in erratic beats. She can almost hear it pounding within her chest, echoing its fear and uncertainty. Her body trembles as tremors ripple within her, startling every muscle within her body.

Pain. Hot, searing pain tears into the flesh of her hand, right in the centre of her palm. She wanted to scream, to let some of the agony out. She wanted the heat to vanish, for the invisible branding to stop. Instead, she clenched her hand into a fist, trying to suppress the ache that only seemed to grow by the minute.

With a low thud, she stumbled and barely caught herself against a nearby chair. She slumped over it, teeth gritted together tightly and eyes squeezed shut. She could barely hear the murmurs of concern echoing in the room. Laboured breaths left her lips in staggered intervals as she held back the agonized screams that tickled her throat. An imaginary needle was engraving a permanent mark into her flesh, sealing an irreversible effect. The hot, prickling pain seared her palm, filling the room with the scent of burning flesh.

Her eyes shot open when the pain finally subsided after a few minutes had passed. Her palm, raw and sensitive, throbbed painfully as she quickly balled her hand into a fist. She stared at it, mournfully, afraid to uncurl her fist and reveal the name engraved on it. Most would have been ecstatic to receive the name of their bonded one, the person their heart had chosen as their soul mate. But in Eli's case, she was anything but content with her little predicament.

"Elichi." A hand had gently touched her shoulder, making her jump in surprise. She whirled her head around, alarmed and frightened, as worried emerald-green eyes gazed down at her.

"Nozomi," she acknowledged in a coarse voice. "I'm fine, really. There's no need to worry." It was a weak attempt to reassure the girl. Her own tone held a doubtful note, which in return, had Nozomi frowning at her. She shot the purple haired girl a weak smile, realizing that she wouldn't be able to dissuade the girl's worries.

There was a peculiar tingle welling within her chest. She could feel it nagging at her, as if it were making its presence known to her. Ignoring it only seemed to intensify the feeling, especially when she found herself gazing into Nozomi's eyes. Nozomi gazed back at her, intently, as if observing her in a quiet manner.

"Won't you look at it?" The question itself made her feel uneasy, almost as if the girl knew something she didn't. Nozomi's lips are curled in a soft smile, as if silently prodding her to comply. Unable to handle the anticipation, Eli relents and slowly uncurls her fingers one by one, dragging out her doomed fate.

She sees it. Bold. Black. It's there, written in italic printing. But, in only a matter of minutes, her heart is thrown into a dark abyss.

"No," Eli whispers, shaking her head in disbelief. Her eyes flicker over to Nozomi, who merely watches her intently with an unreadable expression. But those emerald-green eyes barely conceal the truth. "No, no, no!" Her voice rises in volume, growing frantic by the minute. Her lungs begin to burn as she struggles to breath, to think.

Nozomi takes a step towards her, mouth open, ready to speak. But Eli's vision has blurred, her whole world is spinning around her. Her head pounds painfully within her skull, sending dizzy spells into her incoherent mind. Thoughts are already clouding her judgment. She brushes past the girl, accidentally bumping shoulders with the befuddled girl. She snatches her bag from a nearby chair with a sharp, fluid movement and rushes towards the door.

"Elichi!" Nozomi's hand ceases the doorknob, covering it before Eli can reach for it. The violet haired girl slides in between her and the door, blocking her only means of escape. Eli, unable to focus, considers attempting to shove the girl out of her way. "Don't even think about it, Eli!" Nozomi reprimands her, as if reading her thoughts.

"I can't... Nozomi... I just can't do this." She pleads, desperately, hoping her best friend will relent and let her go. Her legs are beginning to wobble beneath her as an invisible weight sits on her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. The feeling only suffocates her more when Nozomi's eyes cut right into hers.

For once, there is sadness beneath their exterior beauty. Sadness that makes Eli less frantic to leave. It makes her wonder why Nozomi looks a bit torn up, as if hiding something from her.

Nozomi's hand retreats and the girl takes a step to the left, unblocking the door. Part of Eli wants to stay, to find out why, but she finds herself reaching for the doorknob. Her shoulder barely brushes Nozomi's shoulder in a brief caress and she realizes that Nozomi still hasn't looked away. In fact, those emerald-green eyes gaze back at her with a serene look, a look that makes goosebumps form along the back of her neck.

When the door opens and she steps out into the hall, she barely catches the girl's voice as it calls out to her.

"See you later, Eli."

* * *

It's lonely, she realizes, without Nozomi by her side. She walks alone down the halls every day for the past couple of weeks and not once does Nozomi appear and leans against her side. Not once does Nozomi nudge her side with a mischievous smile etched across her face. Not once does Nozomi look her way as they sit side by side in class. Instead, the girl merely focuses on the lesson, diligently taking notes.

It's in this time that Eli notices certain things about Nozomi. Things she never really paid attention to until now. Like the way Nozomi's expression changes when she listens carefully to the teacher's lecture. Or the way she taps her pencil against her chin as she thinks. Or, what Eli loves most, when Nozomi's eyes twinkle playfully with a hint of mischief as she teases a blushing classmate, which happens to be the girl she saw outside that day. The twin-tailed girl who had sat under the cherry-blossom tree with a crimson haired girl.

She wasn't sure why but observing Nozomi quietly made her feel intrigued. Made her feel enraptured by the little actions that Nozomi does. Even the sound of her voice makes her tingle with contentment.

But when Nozomi is not by her side, when Nozomi isn't with her, she feels lost. Lost in a sense that she's not sure how to handle this feeling. She's never had a day without Nozomi teasing her or making playful jabs at her awkwardness. She's never had a day where Nozomi wasn't smiling at her with those emerald-green eyes twinkling with emotion.

She remembers that everything has changed. That those days will no longer mean the same to her, even if she misses the girl's company.

It's all because of that mark etched across her hand, that name permanently engraved on her skin. It made her stomach churn with a sudden rush of nausea. A feeling that made her feel like she would empty the contents of her stomach right then and there. She gulps in a tense breath, trying to calm the nerves tightening within the pit of her gut.

It was wrong. This was wrong. It had to be a mistake. There was no way she was bound to her best friend. But as she glanced down at her palm and stared at the black ink, the name "_Toujou Nozomi_" gleamed back at her, tauntingly.

"Ayase-san," she jumps at the sound of her name. Her head snaps upwards, meeting the frown of their teacher. "Pay attention. You've been staring at Toujou-san for the past few minutes." Laughter erupts within the class almost immediately as Eli ducks her head, embarrassed. Her face felts hot as blood rushes up into her cheeks.

Much to her surprise, out of the corner of her eye, Nozomi is finally looking at her. Well, perhaps looking her way. The burn of Nozomi's stare prevents her from meeting those eyes, the eyes that never faltered in their stare. She just barely catches the words Nozomi mouthes to her, as if the girl knew she was watching.

"_I know you're afraid._"

* * *

She's by the window again, gazing tiredly out the transparent glass. It's no surprise to her when she spots the twin-tailed girl from earlier, the girl she recalled went by the name Nico, with the same crimson haired girl. The two wear matching content expressions, despite their attempts to hide it with indifferent looks. Eli feels a slight tug in her heart, a tug that she can't quite identify, as she watches the couple intertwine hands in a shy manner.

"They're bonded, you know." Eli nearly yelps in surprise when a voice speaks right by her ear. Carefully turning around, she faced an expressionless Nozomi, who held a tarot card between her index and middle finger. "Nico didn't want this either. But still, she fell in love with Maki." Nozomi stands beside her for the first time in two weeks, barely letting their arms brush one another. The violet haired girl doesn't smile nor does her eyes twinkle as they look down at the couple below.

"I don't know why you're telling me this..." Eli trailed off, words fading from her throat when emerald-green eyes flicker almost dangerously. There's an emotion within Nozomi's eyes, an emotion that Eli can't quite recognize. It's almost foreign to her as Nozomi stares at her with a chilly, unwavering gaze.

The spell broke when Nozomi averted her gaze, turning her attention back to the happy couple sitting on the grass. Eli doesn't follow her gaze, keeping her eyes focused on the girl beside her. She wonders why her choice was stripped away from her. Why did fate decide to bond her with Nozomi? It was a soul-mate bond, a bond that bound you to only one person for life, or perhaps in better terms, for eternity.

It was then Nozomi propped an elbow on the windowsill and leaned her chin into her palm. But Eli saw it. She saw the brief flash of ebony ink etched across a porcelain palm. For that one split second, she caught the name engraved on it and felt a chill run down her spine.

"How long do you plan to keep on running?" Nozomi questions, quirking an eyebrow upwards. Her expression is neutral, hiding her emotions beneath a calm exterior. But Eli knows Nozomi. She knows that this is just a front to hide a fragile human being. A girl, just like her, that was afraid of the world and what it had to offer.

She exhales a soft gasp, startled when Nozomi's hand drew forward and gently cups her cheek. Fingers curl lightly across her jaw, thumb resting snugly on her cheekbone, Nozomi's hand feels warm against her skin. Nozomi's thumb draws soothing circles along the flesh of her cheek, letting her muscles unwind and relax. She leans into the girl's touch, momentarily forgetting her fears, as she craves for more of Nozomi's warmth.

"Nico told me that it was almost a year ago when she met Maki. She told me that Maki was afraid of society and the consequences this bond would result in," Nozomi continued to trace her cheek thoughtfully. Eli brought a hand up, almost as if ready to yank Nozomi's hand away. "Maki, like you, couldn't believe it. She didn't want it."

Her hand grips Nozomi's trembling one tightly, hesitating for a brief moment. The fear swirls within her chest, slowly consuming the feelings hidden within her heart. Yet, her indecisiveness buys Nozomi time to talk.

"I chose you, Eli. Not God, not fate, but me." Nozomi's voice has a quivering edge to it, letting Eli catch the desperation laced beneath it. She knows Nozomi wants her to understand, but she can't give her what she wants. She can't let herself fall. She can't give in because of a bond, a bond that would only create makeshift feelings of love. It wasn't real, nothing was real. This bond, to her, would give her feelings that she didn't want.

Her eyes squeeze shut as she tries to tune out Nozomi's words out of her mind. Her hand moves, grasping Nozomi's pale one tightly, but she doesn't remove it. Instead, her palm presses against the back of Nozomi's hand, keeping it securely against her cheek.

"I didn't," Eli whispers harshly. She doesn't open her eyes, afraid to see Nozomi's hurt expression. "I didn't have a choice."

Nozomi's arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, pulling her forward. She barely lets out a squeak of surprise as her body presses against Nozomi's tightly. Nozomi holds her closely, leaving little to no gaps between them. The part of her that's afraid shouts at her to push the girl away and make a break for it. She's not ready to acknowledge this bond.

"You're a terrible liar." Nozomi muses, clucking her tongue in mock disappointment. Eli bristles, ice-blue eyes narrowing as they snap open.

"I'm not-" She begins to argue, ready to defend herself.

"You are," Nozomi cuts in, affirming her own words. There's a hint of a smile ghosted on her lips. "I know you, Eli. That's why I can tell when you're lying." The slight smile doesn't suit Nozomi's forlorn expression, an expression that only reveals a bit of Nozomi's pain.

"How long have you had my... my name on your hand?" Eli whispered, trying to keep a composed expression. Her heart beats at a fast tempo, pounding in an erratic manner that sends fluttering butterflies into her chest. Yet, when Nozomi finally looks at her in a restrained manner, dread washes over her.

"Two years ago..." Nozomi's lips are curled in a forced smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Her eyes waver as they water with emotion. This time, Eli doesn't have to guess to know what Nozomi is feeling. "I... I fell in love with you and when I realized that, the name appeared." Eli's heart nearly stops upon hearing Nozomi's words. This girl, the one who always stayed by her side and helped ground her to this world, had loved her for so long. This selfless girl loved- no loves her.

It should have scared her. It should have made her feel nauseated again. Yet, everything began to click within her mind.

The reason why she would always feel content within Nozomi's presence. Why she felt tingly inside around Nozomi. Why she was afraid to acknowledge their bond. Even if she was still afraid of their future and the consequences, she couldn't keep running. Not when Nozomi meant the world to her, even without this bond.

"Toujou Nozomi." The name rolls of her tongue sweetly as she lets a smile touch her lips. It's not her usual smile, but judging by Nozomi's uncertain expression, it's enough to receive Nozomi's attention. "Nozomi." This time she says it with more confidence brewing within her tone, hoping this will reassure the girl.

She holds out her right hand, the hand that reads "_Toujou Nozomi_" on it, and lets her smile widen encouragingly. Nozomi, albeit hesitantly, places her own marked hand on top of hers. Their fingers timidly intertwine, interlocking their hands. Their palms brush, sending a jolt up Eli's spine. It startles her, yet looking down at their hands, she almost beams at the sight.

"I love you, Elichi." The splash of red across Nozomi's porcelain cheeks is enough to make Eli's own face burn with secondhand embarrassment. Her heart nearly stops at the sound of those words. But soon it flutters happily, revelling in this newfound knowledge. Letting a soft smile touch her lips, she carefully leans in and gently bumps Nozomi's forehead with hers, affectionately.

Hearing Nozomi giggle at her antics, she leans back and gazes back into those emerald-green eyes that look back at her affectionately. They look at her, seeing the real her, and perhaps, that's why Eli had fallen for her own best friend. She didn't know what it felt like to be in love and it scared her, having realized that she had fallen for Nozomi over time. She was afraid, still afraid, yet she decided it was time to move forward.

"I won't run away." She affirms, albeit timidly. "Please take care of me." Yet, it's enough for Nozomi who beams a smile that makes her eyes twinkle with joy. Almost hastily, Nozomi happily pulls her into a tight embrace and Eli willingly lets her, choosing to let go and allow these feelings to flow.

* * *

They sat beneath the cherry-blossom tree, watching pink petals flutter and dance across the breeze. Their hands, intertwined with their fingers interlocked, lay on Eli's lap in a tangled heap. Nozomi's head rests snugly against Eli's shoulder as they lazily enjoy the Spring air and the scent of the sweet cherry blossoms blooming above them.

Only a few metres away, Nico and Maki sit happily on the grass, basking in the warm sunshine. Eli acknowledges them with a small smile, which they return with a knowing look and halfhearted smile. Nico, especially, gestures at Nozomi in a comical fashion, waving her arms in the air and drawing a heart in the air. This earns her a smack on the head from Maki, who tries not to smile at her girlfriend's antics.

"Wait... how did I not see my name on your palm?" Eli questions, puzzled, as her eyebrows furrow together in confusion. She tilts her head, eyeing the violet haired girl, who merely smiles mysteriously. Nozomi beckons her closer with her index finger, which Eli complies by leaning her head closer. Nozomi's lips barely graze the shell of her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"It's because you're oblivious." Nozomi teases, purposely blowing into Eli's ear. The blonde yelps in response, cupping her ear with a visible blush on her face.

"Nozomiiii!" Eli sends Nozomi an exasperated look, glaring playfully at the now giggling girl.

"I'm kidding~" Nozomi waves her hand in an apologetic manner, though her twinkling eyes say differently. She leans her head back on Eli's shoulder, smiling ominously to herself as her eyes flutter shut. "I've always covered it with a bandage. You don't really pay attention, do you?" Eli pouts at Nozomi's little playful jab at her. But, instead of complaining, she leans back into the tree and places her hand on Nozomi's head.

Silence passes briefly for a moment as Eli strokes Nozomi's soft purple hair, letting her fingers prod at Nozomi's twin-tails. Her heart plays an upbeat tempo, playing a rhythm that only Nozomi can trigger. She couldn't deny that she was still a bit of afraid, not because she's in love with Nozomi, but because she doesn't have a grip on their future. That alone makes the future feel ominous to her. Then again, there was always Nozomi's fortune telling to rely on.

"Hey, Nozomi?" Eli calls out in a soft voice, letting the wind carry her voice away. The violet haired girl hums in response, opening one eye to look up at her. She couldn't help but chuckle at Nozomi's antics; the girl was just too adorable for her own good.

"Hmm?" Nozomi hums once more, lazily raising an eyebrow at the chuckling blonde. Eli drew in a deep breath and gently strokes Nozomi's soft, purple hair with her fingertips.

"I love you." The words leave her lips timidly, barely audible in their moment of silence. Her heart was close to bursting from the adrenaline shooting into her veins. It didn't help that there was a blush burning her cheeks. Yet, the wide grin on Nozomi's face is enough to tell her that her words made Nozomi happy.

Lips suddenly touch her jaw in a soft manner, lingering only for a few seconds before withdrawing. She can barely breathe, caught off guard, while Nozomi merely pulls back with a smile perched on her lips.

"I know," Nozomi replies, holding up a tarot card with a beaming smile etched across her face. "The cards predicted that you would admit it." The wink Nozomi sends her makes the blood rush to her cheeks, filling her chest with unspoken embarrassment. But, instead of averting her eyes, she shyly gazes into Nozomi's warm green orbs.

In the back of those mischievous green eyes, she saw the affectionate gleam sparkle within them. With a playful grin, Nozomi suddenly yanks them downwards, depositing them onto the grass and fallen petals. Laughter and smiles fill the calm atmosphere as the two bonded girls delve into their own meaning of happiness.


End file.
